A Musical Match-Up
by Sri Starlz
Summary: Jonamy one-shot. I decided to do this since there aren't many Jonamy stories. It says Humor but it's not really funny, maybe a tiny bit. (I suck at humor.) But it certainly has Romance-all over the place. Don't read if you don't like cliché! The story changes a lot. Rated T for kissing and mild (very mild) swearing.


**A/N: It's me, Sri! I just won a volleyball match with my team, and I'm pretty hyper on chocolate, so please excuse any grammar/punctuation mistakes! Also, if you don't like cliché, don't read this, because it is very much so. *cough* Gone *cough***

**I know I have to update "A Very Cahill Reunion"; I'll do it tomorrow, okay? That's a promise. Right now I want to write a Jonamy one-shot. I like Jonamy (not more than Amian, of course) and since it has so few stories, I thought I'd write one. R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or its characters!**

A Musical Match-Up

Dan grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her into the crowd. The eighteen-year-old stumbled after him reluctantly, a hundred thoughts going through her mind.

Who was this entire crowd gathered here for? She'd heard it was a singer; maybe a One Directioner? Or Justin Bieber? "Dan," she called to her brother. He stopped and turned to her impatiently. "Dan, do you know who this crowd is here for?"

"Nope, but we have no time to waste. C'mon! Nellie's waiting in her car at the other side of the square! You know how mad she gets when we're late; and I'd totally hate another cookie ban. Hurry up!"

Amy ran after him, trying to shove as few people as possible. Soon, they were near the middle of the crowd, pushing harder to get through the throng of people on the other side. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out, and almost had a heart attack.

"Yo, dawgs! Glad to see y'all here, 'course, but Da Wiz needs to get through!"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd as Jonah Wizard appeared above their heads, being hoisted on some people's shoulders. He flashed them his dazzling grin, scanning their faces quickly. In only a minute, he would spot Amy.

"Dan! Run!" Amy screamed, pulling him along quickly but reluctantly away from the nineteen-year-old pop star. Dan hurried after her, tugging on her arm.

"Amy! Wait up! It's just Jonah; what's he going to do to you? The hunt's over! Has been so for more than four years! We're friends; don't you remember?!"

Amy took a deep breath, slowing down. "I know, Dan. It's just—Jonah—he's an international pop star. If he sees us, he's going to call out, and then all the attention will be on us! It's different at reunions, there's never a crowd, not even for Jonah."

Jonah was leaning down now, trying to get the people near him to do something. Apparently, and obviously, he succeeded, because the next moment his young cousin Phoenix Wizard rose next to him.

"PHOENIX!" Dan yelled, letting go of Amy and sprinting towards one of his best friends. Amy raced after him, trying to stay out of sight, but it was no use. Jonah spotted the redhead chasing after a blond, who looked familiar to him, in a matter of seconds—it was his old buddy Dan.

"Dan? AMY!" he called. Phoenix saw them too, just as Dan came up next to his feet. He jumped down excitedly.

"Dan!" he cried as the two boys started high-fiving and clapping each other on the back. "How did you get through the security line?"

"Jonah's dad let me through," Dan replied. Then he frowned. "But Amy—"

Just then, his sister broke through the line of security guards around Jonah's entourage and ran up to him. "Dan! How could you just run off? I know you're glad to see Phoenix and all, but still! Hi, Phoenix," she turned to the younger Wizard. He returned the greeting with a nod and a smile.

Jonah had been watching this little scene unfold. Now he slid off the people carrying him and went to his cousins. "Hey Dan, how ya doin'? And ma homie Amy! Whoa, that rhymes," he said as an afterthought.

Amy smiled nervously. The pop star had always been one of her favorite Cahills—the reason she avoided him in public was because of the attention he got. "Fine, Jonah. I suppose it's no use to ask you to drop the gangsta?"

"Nope," Jonah shrugged. Then he noticed Amy cowering from the cameras all around them. No doubt she'd be on the news tomorrow—"Cousins of pop star Jonah Wizard meet up with him on his Boston tour"? But he knew she didn't like attention, so he climbed up again and yelled to the crowd, "Great meetin' ya, ma dawgs! But give Da Wiz some space now, would ya?" The crowd parted reluctantly in front of him, and his entourage got safely to the stretch limo waiting for them.

They all clambered in, the kids in the back. Broderick Wizard decided to give them some privacy and got into the front with their driver, typing furiously on his Blackberry as usual. Jonah waved to the crowd as they pulled away.

Dan turned to Amy. "Nellie! She's waiting for us!"

"Oh, I'll call her," Amy said indifferently. She didn't know why, but she wanted to stay and catch up with Jonah—and Phoenix of course—more than she wanted to go with Nellie right now. It didn't take much for Jonah to convince her to stay at least until the night, so she quickly called Nellie and told her what had happened. After receiving permission, she turned to Dan. "We have till, oh, eight thirty. Four hours," she said, checking her wristwatch.

Dan grinned and turned to Phoenix, who was sitting next to him. Both boys were the same age and they loved working together to prank people. They started talking about everything from music to ninjas to pranking.

Jonah, who was sitting next to Amy, grinned and started talking to her, asking about her life. He dropped his gangsta talk obligingly. She replied, all the while enjoying the feel of his nearness. After a while, he tentatively put an arm around her shoulders and leaned back.

Amy was surprised, but she had no thoughts of pushing him away. She moved even closer to him and smiled up at him, pulling his arm tighter around her shoulders.

They, too, talked about everything from music to branch leaders to annoying little brothers or cousins—in Amy's case, 'dweebs',—and Amy enjoyed it all. Jonah had unconsciously started stroking her arm while he talked, and she loved the way it made her heart beat faster. She probably should have realized it then, but she was too absorbed in Jonah to think about her own feelings.

All too soon, the limo pulled up to the hotel, which was at least as big as the mansion Amy and Dan now lived in. Amy was used to splendor—she lived in a mansion herself, her cousins the Kabras had a much, much bigger estate, and many of the places on the clue hunt had been glamorous. So she wasn't too surprised at the gold in almost everything in the lobby, or the surprising speed and courtesy of the doorman and receptionist.

The Wizards had booked three suites—one for Jonah, one for Phoenix and one for Broderick. Broderick scanned the screen of his Blackberry quickly before telling Jonah, "I'll be back soon, son. Business is calling; I've got to go somewhere. All for your tour of course. Have fun with Amy and Dan and remember—don't leave the hotel!" He handed Jonah a keycard.

Jonah took it and nodded. Like he didn't know what would happen to him if he did go outside. "JONAH _WIZARD_!" would be the only thing heard for miles, screamed by hundreds of fans. He shuddered involuntarily. Nope, he most certainly was not going outside.

Dan pulled Phoenix along to one of the elevators. He waved dismissively at Amy and Jonah. "Go up in another elevator, Phoenix and I want to talk!" Amy and Jonah looked at each other and smiled before heading to another elevator.

Inside, there was a loveseat. Jonah plopped down and Amy sat next to him as they waited for the elevator to rise to Jonah's floor. Amy shivered; the elevator was cold and she was wearing only a thin sequined green T-shirt and knee length black pants. Jonah noticed, took off his leather jacket and made her put it on before encircling her shoulders once more with his arm and pulling her closer.

Amy felt much warmer as she snuggled into Jonah. Earlier, she hadn't gone this far because of Dan and Phoenix, but who was there in the elevator? She buried her face in his shirt. He looked down at her, surprised, but wrapped his arms around her. Then—you guessed it—he started singing a love song, very different from his usual rap.

Amy lifted her head and listened. After a few lines, she recognized the song and started singing with him. He smiled and lifted his voice, making it do tricks, adding in notes that weren't there before, changing the style, making it even more melodious. The music seemed to talk to Amy, the way he sang it. After all, he _was_ a Janus.

Amy, though, followed him seemingly easily, twisting the notes to reply to him. She loved the way his voice carried through the elevator, steady and somehow not echoing, and she copied it as closely as possible. Their voices chased each other lightly around the notes.

At the chorus, both their voices sang out, hers high and sweet, his deeper and ringing. They held their final chorus with a grand finish, holding the last note for as long as they deemed necessary—around eight seconds. Jonah wrapped his arms around Amy tightly.

The elevator had come to a stop some minutes ago, and was just starting to shut its doors again when Amy noticed it. She kept her arms around Jonah and pulled him to the door. They stepped out into a long hallway which had one wide door in the center and a couple of others—maintenance rooms probably—in the corners. Apparently, the whole floor belonged to Jonah.

Jonah took the keycard out of his jeans pocket and slid it quickly through a small slot in the wide door. It opened immediately, and Amy peeked inside at a massive room. It had a mini kitchen in one corner, complete with a dining table. Another corner was a living room, with couches and an enormous TV. The third corner was a library with many, many shelves of books and a couple of small couches. Amy squealed excitedly when she saw it, and Jonah smiled, satisfied. The fourth corner was a room of its own; the bedroom, Amy discovered when she passed by it. A big door in that room was marked "Bathroom".

Amy hurried to the library and began browsing, talking excitedly, partly to herself and partly to Jonah. "L.M. Montgomery! I've always wanted to read "Anne of the Island"! And Rick Riordan… are you serious? _All _his books here?! I must be, like, dreaming or something…"

Jonah laughed and came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest contentedly as he began talking to her. "Rick Riordan and L.M. Montgomery are both Janus. In fact, I think all of these authors are—just about all of them. The Janus have a talent for art, and writing is also an art, isn't it?"

Amy nodded, trying to tug a book off the shelf—"Anne of the Island". Jonah, though, made her replace it. She pouted, but he steered her to a small couch, sat on it and pulled her down on his lap. Amy blushed and turned partway around.

Suddenly, Jonah was struck by how pretty she was. He leaned back in his seat, pulling her along with him. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, his almost black, hers jade green. Their faces got closer and closer to each other until their lips touched.

Amy felt electrified. Her heart was jumping around crazily, much like Dan when he was on a sugar high. She didn't pull away—she finally realized her feelings towards Jonah. He wasn't just her favorite Cahill—he was her favorite person, the one person she really wanted to spend her time with a lot. She realized why she had felt almost annoyed at the prospect of going with Nellie in the limo, or why she had even come up to Jonah in the first place—Dan had just been an excuse. Amy, like thousands of other girls in the world, was deeply, irrationally, irrevocably in love with Jonah Wizard. And he deeply, irrationally, irrevocably loved her right back.

She came to this realization a split second before Jonah. Sure, he knew he had a crush on Amy by then; but to love her? It was a serious matter, but eighteen and nineteen were certainly old enough for it. He smiled against her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. One peek inside them had been enough to know that she returned his feelings of passion.

Amy finally pulled away and caught her breath. They stared at each other for a while, different emotions flitting across their faces and in their eyes as they thought.

Suddenly, Amy looked frustrated. "To hell with being proper. I don't care…" she was apparently arguing with herself, but out loud. A few seconds later, she seemed to come to a decision. She reached up, pulled Jonah in by his collar and kissed him again.

**I'm going to end it right there. Good ending, huh? Man, I spent four hours writing this. And I thought it was going to be a small little one-shot! Unplanned me. **

**Did you like it? Again, I spent four hours on this, so please R & R! It makes me feel like I'm worth it. I don't think this story is as good as some others I've written, but I wrote this so I'm posting it. Sorry if Amy or Jonah is OOC; I couldn't help it. **

**If you read this, sorry about putting your name in, Gone. But I'm getting tired of your "OOC" and "cliché" put-downs, so it was just to tell you I don't like when you do that too much. **

**Jonamy is pretty good. I'm surprised there isn't more of it. 'Course, Amian takes up a lot of FanFiction. **** And to anybody with a doubt about my shipping, I ship AMIAN! But I do like Jonamy and sometimes Jamy. I hate, hate, HATE Evamy. **

**Oh, these pointless A/N's of mine. BO-RING, right? I'm going to end this one now.**

**See ya later! (I mean, Reply to ya later!)**

**~Sri**


End file.
